Fetch Quest
by Boxasaurus
Summary: Nao and Raph go gather some materials


**Author's Notes:**

Here is a short little fic I made for a writing contest, but didn't finish it in time.

Out in some Melromarc fields was a pair of adventurers collecting ingredients and items.

"I found almost everything we cannot get from town, Naofumi."

"Good to hear, Raphtalia."

The duo had experienced a lot and were enjoying a simple quest to spend their time. Naofumi took a moment to lie down in the grass and enjoy the spring breeze. He was savoring what little rest he could get with how hectic the daily battles he had been enduring had taken their toll on him.

"I believe we have all we need from here, Naofumi. Why don't we head out now so-"

"You know raphtalia? Why are we even doing this again? It is a beautiful day with not balloon in sight and here we are on a darn fetch quest."

"Can you stop having one your moods when we are finally alone? You know just how much we need to get supplies."

"Hey hey hey, I'm just saying it would be nice to enjoy this afternoon without the ceaseless requests."

Raphtalia suddenly gave him a look that urged him up from his relaxation.

"You're still funny even when you get mad at me."

"Stop it, Naofumi! We have a responsibility to get this done soon for the people depending on us."

The shield and raccoon departed from the field with items in hand. After a short walk, the pair both calmed down and entered a nearby town.

"I'll buy these ingredients for three silvers."

"You do realize this is a lot of food sir. The best I can do is five silvers. "

"How does zero coins sound? Also, your excess produce rots because you don't like making deals."

_Wap_

"Naofumi you know how much we need to get these things. Please be nicer considering the time and place. I am very sorry sir, he gets very stubborn when he is cranky please do not hate him. Here is four silvers, we won't bother you again."

"Uh… alright miss thank you for your business."

Naofumi and Raphtalia finally acquired all of the things they need to complete their quest and began traveling to turn in the goods.

Along the road on their return trip, naofumi was still nursing his would mostly due to the emotional damage rather that the physical damage.

"I know you care a lot about getting this done with little cost but, can you please be a little more considerate, Naofumi?"

"Hypocrite, even when you correct me you still know how to get a better deal."

"Hush now. You did teach me everything."

Naofumi brushed off his pride from Raph's attack and lunged at Raphtalia from behind with a hug.

"Ahhhh Naofumi! What are you doing?"

"Sorry I haven't always been the best of partners but-"

"What are you talking about? You have been nothing short of the best person in the world to me. I only wish you would show more people just as considerate you are."

"Since, you were the one who taught me to stop being so hateful I have to show my appreciation."

"Hey stop that! Put me down as well, we need to deliver these or else there will be trouble."

"MOMA, PAPA!"

A pair of children with undenyibally, fluffy tail and ears on their heads rushed their home-bound parents with reckless fervor. The couple were aware, again of just how different their lives had turned out and prepared to come back to their domestic lifestyle.

"Don't worry I got them Raphtalia."

"This is the one thing besides me you're allowed to guard against, you know?"

"Yes I am -"

Naofumi miscalculated the force at which his offspring would greet him with and tumbled onto the ground, laughing.

"Mama, Papa! We had so much fun today and are very hungry. Dad can you please cook again for us? Pleeeeeeaaaaasssee-"

"I'd like to have some of my husband's homemade meals as well."

"Ah, it looks like I'm cooking tonight. How about you two get these ingredients inside and prepare them so we can have dinner faster?"

"Alright dad."

"Well I think I bought us a few minutes. How about we walk slowly so we can enjoy a couple moment?"

"Every second is a couple moment with you dear." _smooch_

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading my short fic.

If you want to hang out with other SH feel free to join us in our Raphumi Resort.

link:  /gHX46ds


End file.
